User talk:DevilX90
--Otherarrow (Talk) 02:04, February 24, 2013 Please don't feed the trolls. Just revert them and say nothing else. They aren't worth the effort to insult.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:44, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, come on, I had to do that because I just can't stand these immature trolls. If it's the fight those trolls want, then it's the fight they'll get! I'm only doing my job, to outsmart these trolls! I can't just stand here and let them win! DevilX90 (talk) 18:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :By responding to them, you let them win. If you just revert them, they don't get the attention they want.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:03, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me?! "I" let them win?! I don't think so! I never let them "win", I make them "lose"! Someone's gonna have to deal with these trolls, and that "someone" is me! Why would I ever let these trolls win?! DevilX90 (talk) 19:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :I think he means by don't call names on other people, its probably might cause it for the user that can see it as offensive that might causing it a problem. 02:35, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::The trolls want you to respond to them. They want you to get angry at them. Seriously, stop feeding them. Just revert and don't say anything.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course I'd get mad at these trolls, they are nothing but trouble! I gave them a piece of my mind and BOOM, they're gone! None of these trolls are worth ignoring, NONE of them! If I ever see any trolls messing with those pages, I can, and I WILL give them a piece of my mind, in order for them to go away! And if they don't, you know what to do, Otherarrow. And by "you know what to do", I mean "ban them". DevilX90 (talk) 20:53, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I see you tried my patience again. Remember what I told you about dialing back the rudeness? Yeah, going behind my back and insulting me over your own mistakes isn't exactly good behavior. Seeing as you haven't caused any more problems since the last time we talked, I am willing to give you one last chance, but if you insult another user or try to start another fight, I will have to block you.--Otherarrow (talk) 07:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry, truly I am, but there's just no end to these trolls. They won't stop until someone has to get to the bottom of this. They're the ones who started the fight, not me! I cannot let them win! ...But, if that's what you wish for, to give me the REAL last warning, then so be it. I will undo these edits from the trolls, no talkbacks. -- DevilX90 (talk) 01:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, no, this isn't about the trolls. Stop doing that too, but that isn't so much you breaking the rules as...well, being kinda foolish. I mean the whole "whine about me locking the page and passively insulting me over it" thing, despite the fact that you were responding to yourself making a more proper request for the page to be unlocked. I felt honestly offended by that!--Otherarrow (talk) 08:02, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Out-trolling the trolls for the sake of preventing more trolls...exactly how is this a viable strategy? Do tell.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 08:05, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, it's very simple. If you see a troll who is messing with any pages, first you gotta-hey, WAIT a minute?! What do you mean "out-trolling"?! You think I'M the troll?! And you, Otherarrow, how was I even offending you? Why would I ever do that to you?! -- DevilX90 (talk) 01:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think you would, and no, but you do seem to type faster than you think (should probably be the other way around imho). But if it looks like a duck...no need to quack at phantoms. Let them lie. Vandalism prevention and repair is made easy on these types of communities. Less is more, no need to fuel them. They get frustrated easily when no reaction is to be had of it. They probably know that it gets fixed eventually. They just do it to see what people might say. I thought that was obvious, but I'm increasingly surprised as of late...--Aivass Remurias (talk) 08:21, April 14, 2013 (UTC) That's because I'm using my iPhone to type, so cut me some slack! If I see any troll who is messing with any page, I can't just sit here and do nothing! These good-for-nothing trolls must be stopped, at all cost!--DevilX90 (talk) 01:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I have a viable solution for you. I simply say to take a break of a few weeks and reflect on what you can do to make the situation better. Calling trolls out only tells them that "oh, your trolling is working, keep up the good work". Just take a week or two to relax, and when you calmed down, come back. We can handle vandalism fine.--Thenewguy34(Other) 13:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Are you nutz?! I'm not going anywhere. You can't tell me to sit back and do nothing! I belong here, so don't tell me what to do! As long as those trolls are still around, I WILL get to the bottom of this, and you, Thenewguy34, are not gonna stop me! -- DevilX90 (talk) 10:10, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Don't be rude on other users on talkpages also This is a notice that just don't call when someone didn't sign in someone's talk pages as a "Nobody" and also saying "nobody can help you" such as you did in Aivass Remurias's Talk Page, there is a Unsigned Template for a reason that a user can add if someone forgot or doesn't know where they suppose to use a signature and second don't say to other users that he's invading his talk page, nonies can make messages in other user's talkpages also. Just don't do it again, that will can cause a harassment or can even cause a problem on other people. 22:49, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I agree, that really bothered me, too. Please cut it out.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 23:29, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I Wanted to Say Thanks You have found and reverted a whole lot of vandalism since you've been here. That was worth saying, and if it was said before, repeating. Also definitely worth a thank you, especially back when there was a vandalism spree fairly recently. Just please put things like "Vandal", "Intentional Vandal", something like that, in the edit summary (after the undo message) instead, makes a world of difference compared to before. It will not only actually help the situation in the long run by not making it fun for the vandals, it also lets an admin know. With fixing vandalism, the whole idea is to eventually work yourself out of a job. If you see a vandalism pattern in the recent changes, and if Otherarrow hasn't gotten them already, just leave a message and copy/paste the IPs/usernames.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 01:55, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Just saying hi And ah whoops, figures that I would make an error there. Thanks for pointing that out -hopes to not do again- ._. Clonedstars (talk) 06:14, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :Very well. You just need to learn how to fix the errors. DevilX90 (talk) 23:19, April 24, 2013 (UTC) About Morgan About Morgan -____- you say "Feeding the troll" I wasn't trolling,if Noire comes from Tharja,then how exactly will she support with Morgan as a Mother?Therfore,Father is correct,there is no lesbians in the game (unless you consider Japanese version where there is two ways to interpret what Tharja says about feMU) so it makes no sense,calling me the dumb one,you're dumb one who isn't thinking correctly,that is a common sense based thing to. :I don't know who the hell are you, but it is YOU who made a BIG mistake about Morgan. You see, Noire could be a mother of Morgan IF, and only if, Noire and the Avatar are married. Therefore, Noire can be a potential mother. You're thinking of Noire as a "Father"? Aw, you poor, poor dummy. Don't you have any brains? Oh, wait, I already know the answer: you DON'T! I have no business with an inexperienced newbie like you. Leave now. -- DevilX90 (talk) 21:44, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm so so sorry,I miss read it,I thought it said that Morgan can be the potential mother.I've been proven stupid,sorry :Good. And BTW, never mess with any other pages again, and also, always sign your post, ALWAYS. Good night. -- DevilX90 (talk) 22:03, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Devil, dude, stop harassing people. The guy made a mistake, admitted to it, and you are totally giving him shit for it. What part of "dial back on the rudeness" didn't you get? Have you learned nothing? Every time you claim to have learned your lesson, you do something like this that makes it clear that you haven't. To the anon, I apologize for DevilX90's bad behavior, and will say that it's OK for you to continue to edit pages, as long as you make sure what you are editing is correct. But yeah, mistakes happen.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:53, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Screenshot http://oi44.tinypic.com/2nkavn.jpg Here you go. That was way harder than it should have been. L95 (talk) 01:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC) : Are those really her stats after Panne was recruited? -- DevilX90 (talk) 18:22, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : Level six(which is what her page, and SF, says she joins at) and zero exp. And there is no way for her to have less magic. Stats cannot go down. (beyond promotional bonuses, but in the same class that does not apply) : L95 (talk) 01:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC) : Hmm... Alright, then her magic stats stays at 1. Happy now? -- DevilX90 (talk) 18:29, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Harvest Scramble Script Hello! I didn't notice that the characters were arranged by recruitment chapter at all--sorry about that! x__x;; Thank you for returning Nowi's section back to where it was. Eku53ru (talk) 22:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC) : No problem. Have a nice day. -- DevilX90 (talk) 15:19, May 2, 2013 (UTC) About Grima and his Earthy-ness While it is not mentioned in game, some of the promotional materials mention Grima having some connection to the earth dragons, just letting you know where they got the info from :) (Vincent mentioned it on SF, somewhere)L95 (talk) 01:02, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :On that note, please assume good faith. When someone adds info that you didn't know about, don't remove it without a thought, especially when it is about a game that, by your own admittion, you haven't played and only have second hand knowledge of. Yes, sometimes there is blatantly false stuff and feel free to remove that, but if you doubt something that sounds legit, ask about it instead of assuming it to be wrong. Seriously, I have been getting complaints about you reverting legit info as vandalism simply because you don't know better, as for some reason you insist on curating a topic you have limited knowledge of. (For comparison, I don't question additions to Tellius stuff unless it is blatantly wrong, as I have never played the Tellius games and have minimal knowledge of the setting)--Otherarrow (talk) 02:03, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Tiki and ??? from Future Past 1 Script Hi--I saw the links were removed, but wasn't sure which one was redundant, and which one you noted was speculation? Apologies for the trouble. >.<; —Eku53ru (talk) 04:59, May 11, 2013 (UTC) : The one that was redundant is the ??? part, as you were trying to figure out who that mystery one is. But alas, it's a spoiler, so we must never know, well, not until the last Future Past Xenologue is released. -- DevilX90 (talk) 22:10, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : Well, I wasn't trying to figure it out. If you mean it's redundant because his identity is also ousted in the main Future Past 1 article, then I see when you're coming from. As I mentioned previously, I am actively playing the game to transcribe the scripts as I run through it. XD; There are two "???" characters in the Xenologue, and both are not mentioned by name in the Xenologue. However, by their character portraits, you can infer their identities. Morgan has darkened cut-ins, while the "???" in Ylisstol appears as a hooded, default Male Avatar. In addition to that, these DLC chapters are best played with post-endgame-trained units, so I feel that the link isn't much of a spoiler. o_o; —Eku53ru (talk) 05:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Summer scramble script mis-paste It's evident that your edit summary was directed at me; sorry for pasting it in the wrong spot. I was planning on reviewing the table of contents to make sure I had everything pasted properly, but you've beaten me to the punch. —Eku53ru (talk) 08:01, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : Wait. That was YOU? I thought it was some newbie anon...again. Sorry about that. But just remember, it had to be done. Cordelia's conversation in Turn 3 of Summer Scramble should be in the right spot where it belongs. -- DevilX90 (talk) 01:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :: It's all right, but I only pasted Olivia's in a (very) wrong spot? o_0 That's what your edit diff is showing, at least (you bumped her too low; just fixed it). I didn't add any of the Cordelia-Chrom conversations, so I must have missed the mistakes. —Eku53ru (talk) 08:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :: So sorry, Eku53ru, but I had to undo your edit, because you should know that Olivia is recruited after Libra, not before Libra. It's not THAT low. Besides, there's a closing dialogue down below her. -- DevilX90 (talk) 01:38, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: I think I'm getting too sleepy. My mental timeline of Awakening got mixed up, and I had it stuck in my mind that Libra was after Olivia. After reviewing the timeline, I stand corrected. So sorry about that, and thank you for fixing it. x__x;;; —Eku53ru (talk) 08:46, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: No problem, Eku53ru. If you're getting sleepy, then you should take a good rest for a while and edit anything else later, and so should I, so, good night. -- DevilX90 (talk) 01:54, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :::: After excessive mistakes on my end, I now have it memorized that Cordelia is chapter 7, and not after chapter 11. Many apologies for my failure in mnemonics, and thank you for the fixing again. >.<; —Eku53ru (talk) 18:13, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :::: Have you taken a nap yet? I just told you to get some rest and edit anything else later. -- DevilX90 (talk) 11:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Yes, I did sleep prior to that message; just figured I'd express my gratitude before anything else. —Eku53ru (talk) 22:07, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The reason I actually came here to read more about Roy, Marth and Ike, since they were featured in the SSB series. NinjaRenegade - A fool is one who believes the illusion of aestheticism. 02:39, June 5, 2013 (UTC) You've been here before? ...I don't believe you, Ninja. I know that the first time you've came, you only told Otherarrow about me, so that he can ban me here as well, in order to make my life miserable (and I assure you, Otherarrow, this is no fight this time, I'm only correcting him). I don't see Roy, Marth, or Ike on the pages you've been following. -- DevilX90 (talk) 19:48, June 4, 2013 (UTC) You only follow them if you edit or choose to. NinjaRenegade - A fool is one who believes the illusion of aestheticism. 03:02, June 5, 2013 (UTC) If you read about Roy, Marth, and Ike, why aren't those three on the pages you've been following the first time you've been here just now? Pretty good reason I don't believe you, and the way you're making my life miserable, I'll never believe you. Do me a favor, and stop following me wherever Wiki I go. You're just making me worse. -- DevilX90 (talk) 20:09, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :You can choose not to follow pages. I edit tons of pages, yet I am following probably all of one (I am following Nagi for some reason). Unless you plan on regularly editing a wiki, it's actually a good idea NOT to follow pages, as you would get bombarded with notification emails if you have that set up (I think it's the default option?). Also, insisting that this guy is out to get you and picking a fight with him, despite being told to take it elsewhere...yeah. What part of "cut it out and take your personal problems elsewhere" don't you get? I warned you that if you continued to harass the guy, I'd take action. See you in three days.--Otherarrow (talk) 04:04, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :...Now I'm banned HERE as well... NinjaRenegade, I... (sigh) Never mind... DevilX90 (talk) 21:19, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, there is an option to disable that e-mail thing in the preferences. Getting to the important thing at hand, I can see that there is a bit of hot air going on here, and I feel you should relax and take a break. Holding grudges against other users is not the brightest idea. Just talk out the disagreement and get on the same page. --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:33, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I block you for three days because you were constantly being rude to other users and refused to let up on it. So what is the first thing you do when you get back? Be rude to an anon. It's like you are not getting it. Don't be rude. Stop harassing other users.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Going against me again, I see. I was only trying to help this time, and what did you do to me? Giving me an unnecessary strike, again! And that's not all, you defended that inexperienced anon who just kept adding unnecessary categories, and when he kept doing that, even after you gave him a warning, you should have banned "him" sooner, but oh no, instead of banning him, you spared him, and let him do more stupid things. Otherarrow, just what kind of Admin. are you?! I'm sorry, but what you're doing is wrong wrong wrong, sparing that anon instead of banning him! -- DevilX90 (talk) 16:52, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :You weren't helping. You were barging into something that had nothing to do with you and badmouthed an anon who was editing in good faith, and basically using him as an excuse to vent about your own problems. Yes, me and the others reverted what he was doing, but we aren't going to ban someone for editing in good faith. We revert him and tell him what he is doing is wrong. If he continues to do it, then I will take action, but that's generally none of your business. Revert and say nothing. Don't talk back to them. The fact that you of all people suggests this just baffles me to no end. What you are saying is like if I banned you permanently as soon as you starting being a dick. You also seem to have this misconception that anons are automatically "lesser" than registered users. A registered user has just as much chance of being a vandal or an idiot as an anon, and likewise, an anon has as much chance of being a valuable contributor.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:00, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :"Good faith" my butt! He's only trying to make these pages more confusing! Once again, you're doing it wrong. Any pages in the Wiki have everything to do with EVERYone, and I mean Everyone, which includes me. This Wiki is for everyone to edit, not just yours, or the anon's to do so! So don't even think that I'm butting in for no reason, because I am SO not butting in right now! If anyone is going to butt out, it's those inexperienced anons, as well as trolls. I remember the last time you reverted one anon, and you DID say something, instead of nothing at all. What happened to the Otherarrow I once knew? Letting that anon live instead of banning him, come on Otherarrow, not cool. -- DevilX90 (talk) 17:17, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Forgive me if this comes off as rude, but what right do you have to say I am "doing it wrong"? You of all people, a problem user who picks fights with trolls, ignores the advice of the more experienced users, and is constantly rude to everyone. Like I said, me banning for a bad but "good faith" edit is the equivalent of me banning you the moment you started being a dick to the other users. I am not saying you shouldn't butt in because you are a user, I am saying you shouldn't butt in because you were doing nothing but being rude and didn't have anything to add to the discussion, as well as basically using the anon as a springboard to bitch about me blocking you. I just want everyone to get along, yet you go out of your way to be rude despite folks telling you constantly to quit it. If you see a user doing something wrong but is not being malevolent (as in, they aren't a vandal or anything), by all means tell them what they are doing is wrong in a polite and helpful way...unless someone else already has. Then commenting would be just redundant really. If they keep at it, tell an admin. Also, again, anons are not inherently inferior to other users. I am not going to treat a user differently if he is a string of numbers or a username. It's what you do that is important, not whether or not you edit anonymously. I will block vandals if they be anon or registered, and likewise, I will praise valuable contributors no matter if they are registered or not. (As for the "Category:Female" guy, yeah. If he hasn't learned his lesson, I probably will take action. Don't worry about it) I am sorry if I came off as rude, but you seem to just not get it when I try to be nice about it. PREDIT: Don't start with that "Otherarrow you used to know" crap. You don't know me. You seem to think I "ban first, ask questions later". If I was like that, I'd have banned both you and the "Category: Female" anon by now. But I am not that guy. Seriously, the nerve of you.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:38, June 10, 2013 (UTC) You need to work on your attitude to other users Devil guy, I know you don't like the trolls, but there's no need to be so nasty to other users who aren't really being offensive to this wikia and at least other wikias you're into. I'm just saying this as a reminder for the future. -- 19:45, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Nice try, anon, but I know you're trying to ruin Emmeryn's page, adding back the blank spaces that are really unnecessary. And if you keep doing that, then YOU are considered a troll. If I were you, I'd quit messing with any pages. -- DevilX90 (talk) 13:22, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, dude, the last time I checked Emmeryn's page was already completely blank and I just wanted to bring it back. I don't really want to mess up anyone's pages or profiles. Plus, how I'm I supposed to know if I'm messing up the edits in pages you made or not? -- 19:45, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for butting in, but the anon was making a good faith edit, and has been a useful contributor in the past. I can't see how he was trying to "ruin" the Emmeryn page. Seriously dude, stop with the rudeness. You are making an ass of yourself, and if this keeps this up, I'll have to block you again for being disruptive. PREDIT: It seems he was simply restoring a page that was blanked, unaware that another user did so slightly sooner. He didn't do anything wrong yet you are calling him a troll and being a jerk to him? Dude, wtf?--Otherarrow (talk) 21:33, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Seeing this fucktard getting mad at all the other trolls was what inspired me to vandalise this wiki btw. Also I'd recommend locking your homepage, it's the first thing people see when they come on the site, and it was very easy for me to vandalise it, leaving a bad first impression for anyone visiting the wiki for the first time. 1-down mushroom (talk) 12:04, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Man, the rule of thumb of a personal matter is to keep it personal. By vandalizing public space for someone you're only giving HIM reason while being the moron yourself. Though Devil, it's true that your comments may be slightly exaggerated. Seud (talk) 12:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, Devil... you are aware yelling at trolls in the undo edits are exactly what they want, right? Huh, I'm surprised the front page isn't edit locked.L95 (talk) 13:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Everyone needs to get off of Devil's back because he is doing a great job preventing the vandalism we see somewhat often on this wiki. Although I don't agree with his methods of voicing his opinion, don't blame him for every little vandal attack that happens. Though I will say this Devil, you may deter some, but you do attract other trolls who are seeking your reactions. Just revert the vandalism and be done with it, no need to call them "idiots" or "morons". It'll make life easier for you and will make them the only bad guys in these situations.Nauibotics (talk) 13:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Seud, L95, how could you both?! You're siding with that troll who just vandalized on MY page?! ...Traitors! Well, you will never side with that troll 1-down mushroom again, because HE's banned. You BOTH owe me an apology. :::Oh, and good riddance, 1-down mushroom. -- DevilX90 (talk) 09:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::I... wasn't siding with him? I was just saying yelling at someone in the edit comments won't help. Um, sorry, but siding with the guy making fun of you was nowhere near my intention :vL95 (talk) 17:44, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd rather die than side with a troll. The first phrase wasn't directed at you but at 1-down mushroom (I guess I wans't very clear in it, and either way I condemn his acts, but public vandalizing even more than personal vandalizing). The only thing I intended to tell you was that you could be less agressive in some edit summaries. Seud (talk) 13:43, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Nah's Gaius C Support I removed the C Support because you said this yourself: "I'm not sure if the C Support is right, because I missed it while I was playing it." I am not asserting that Gaius and Nah have no C Support, as you seem to be accusing me of. I think it would be better to leave it blank until you (or someone else) can copy it from the Support Log. That's more accurate than pasting another father's C script as a placeholder since the father/child supports vary based on each unit's speech patterns. There's no rush to add the supports, after all. —Eku53ru [ talk ] 16:57, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Bah, to hell with the Support Log, Serenes Forest is being SO lazy to add the rest of the supports. Somebody is gonna add those Supports, and that "Somebody" is ME! It's true that I did said...what you just said, but that doesn't mean it's right to delete the C Support. So I say "this C Support stays". And Eku53ru, don't get in my way! —DevilX90 (talk) 09:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :If you insist on having the inaccurate script remain, don't forget to fix Gaius's C Support first when you've beaten the game and unlocked the Support Log. There's no need to play hero here, and as I said above, there's no rush to add them. —Eku53ru [ talk ] 08:49, November 5, 2013 (UTC) What the hell? Is there any reason you reverted someone adding a link to the French wiki and said that they should "go back to their own country"? You do know that we are supposed to have those links to articles in other languages, and your comment was just insensitive and rude. Seriously, think next time, don't revert blindly, and don't be such a prick.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:26, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Trolls STOP CALLING PEOPLE TROLLS, JERK! Btw, on the donnel page, you dumb idiot, it says so on the trivia that his last name is tinhead as well as in his support conversation with Cherche, you donkey! I dunno who you are, but if you think you can change the name just because it says so in the trivia, you are sadly mistaken. And also, seeing how you did is what I consider you a troll, and you're the "donkey" one, and by "donkey" I mean "Jackass". You cannot fix what's right, only I can fix what's right, so get lost. -- DevilX90 (talk) 22:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Don't forget about Cherche dummy. Jai Pathak (talk) 22:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC) You're wasting your time, troll. "Tinhead" cannot, and WILL not, be necessary to be added as Donnel's "official" last name, nor will you ever change his name on his page, ever again. You've lost, Jai, Donnel doesn't need his so-called "last name", and that's that. Begone, and never return. -- DevilX90 (talk) 14:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Devil, please don't tell people that are trying to help to leave, tell them the policy they are breaking so they can revise what they are doing. It's pretty clear they were not vandalizing anything. L95 (talk) 00:28, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Help? That troll tried to ruin Donnel's name. You call THAT helping? I think not. Besides, I bet he already left right about now. -- DevilX90 (talk) 16:33, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Well, what do we have here? Devil removing valid content from pages because he insists on patrolling pages for a game he hasn't played and has no knowledge of? Harassing other users by calling then trolls and idiots and telling them to leave...because they made good faith edits and attempted to add content? Add that with repeated cases of rudeness towards other users since the last time you were blocked, and yeah, you're gone. See you in a week buddy. Maybe by then you would have learned some common decency.--Otherarrow (talk) 13:57, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :You know what, Otherarrow? You're a real meanie, siding with this troll! I'll be back. Oh, but before I go, FYI, in case you didn't realize, I DO have the Awakening game, and as of now, I DO have knowledge of this game. Don't believe me? Then quiz me about this game that I DO have, unless you have no guts to do that. Anywho, I'll be back. -- DevilX90 (talk) 13:01, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :and you know what, devil? i never left AND you're a stupid loner who calls other people trolls. Jai Pathak (talk) 22:32, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :See, Otherarrow? Jai did some stupidity too, not only by trying to add an unnecessary "last name" for Donnel, but also badmouthing me as well. So why spare him, huh? Are you buddies with this troll? He's only going to add more lies. -- DevilX90 (talk) 18:00, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Free at last! And Otherarrow, as you know, I DO have the Awakening game. You're just jealous because I play better, and I know better as well, so, stay out of this, Otherarrow. -- DevilX90 (talk) 11:11, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Probably not my place, but considering Otherarrow is the admin, I'd say this is within his domain of business. -L95 (talk) 23:05, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :What is your definition of a troll, devil? Jai Pathak (talk) 04:43, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :Well, if it isn't Mr. "I'm-right-because-it's-true". Are you here to finally admit that "Tinhead" is not necessary to be added as Donnel's so-called "last name" as the title of his page? ...Well, if you must know, a troll is someone who is messing up with everything and/or everyone. And because of what you're trying to do, YOU are the example of this definition. If I were you, I'd quit messing with Donnel's page and/or any other pages. -- DevilX90 (talk) 20:58, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't have time for this crap. You continue to harass other users despite being blocked for it twice. No more second chances. You are just plain gone. Also, I guess this block is retroactively for you being a troll, since you fit that "someone who is messing up with everything and/or everyone" definition.--Otherarrow (talk) 12:37, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::WHAT?! Banned for a year?! You can't do this to me!! You know what, Otherarrow?! You're a real big bully, banning me for a year, and you think I'm the king of all trolls?! ...You'll regret this! I'll be back! ...Merry Thanksgiving. -- DevilX90 (talk) 08:49, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::you have a bad reputation on the other 2 wikis you go on.....i suggest you stop and you were blocked on one of them and now this one! calling me a villain will not help...you're the true villain here... Jai Pathak (talk) 19:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::No. Jai, this is over already. He was blocked, shut up don't talk to him or post on his page, you're just trying to instigate him now. L95 (talk) 19:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::fine...but i despise you as well for trying to stop me from proving my point Jai Pathak (talk) 19:57, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Good, now get lost, Jai, and never bother me again. See you never, name-changing villain! -- DevilX90 (talk) 12:00, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I won't leave this wiki, but I have no need for provoking you and making you throw another tantrum. Hmph. [[User:Jai Pathak|'Jai Pathak']] [[User talk:Jai Pathak|'Talk']] ' '' 05:19, November 21, 2015 (UTC)' WHY ME?! I was trying to save this Wiki, and this is how you repay me, Otherarrow?! How dare you betray me?! This isn't over! I shall return! Someday, I, DevilX90, will rise again!! DevilX90 (talk) 07:30, February 26, 2015 (UTC)DevilX90 (talk) 23:30, February 25, 2015 (UTC) You seem like you have been bullying other people. You appear to have bullied several people in the short time you were here. You bullied them under the excuse that they were "trolling," when all they were likely trying to do is put in edits they thought were correct. You were also harassing people who were trying to get you to stop bullying people (ie: they did not like the sight of what you did) because you did not want them "interfering with your efforts to get rid of trolls." Now, I will give my one and ONLY warning to you. If you start trying to do the same stuff as you did before after your ban expires, Otherarrow will likely perma-ban you, making you the first subject of a perma-ban on this wikia ever since the first block on this wikia (which was a perma-ban). Everyone's tolerance of you is going to be REALLY low, especially with Jai Pathak, the guy you got into a flame war with. Alright, I want you to just stop trying to do what you were trying to do earlier when you come back. User:LittleEngines747 13:13, July 28, 2015 (UTC)LittleEngines747 I am dead to Otherarrow. User:DevilX90 (talk) 15:02, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Even so, do you still plan on returning to this Wikia once your ban expires in march next year? User:LittleEngines747 22:29, July 29, 2015 (UTC)LittleEngines747 About Fire Emblem Fates in North America I hear Fire Emblem Fates will not have a petting mini-game nor the dual audio, as in "no Japanese voices in the game at all". Well, I guess that new Fire Emblem game will suck, then. DevilX90 (talk) 01:10, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Goodbye You know what? There's nothing fun about this Wikia anymore. It's gotten so dull and boring now. So, this where I leave. Fire Emblem Wikia, I bid you "Adieu"! Bye, everybody! DevilX90 (talk) 22:45, August 16, 2016 (UTC) OTHERARROW!!! WHY DID YOU BLOCKED ME TO INFINITE?! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP EDITING NEW PAGES FOR FIRE EMBLEM WIKI, SPECIFICALLY FIRE EMBLEM HEROES, BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T ADDED THE REMAINING CHAPTERS FROM THAT GAME! AND NOW, THIS IS THE THANKS I GET, WAY AFTER I'VE CHANGED?! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING ILLEGAL THIS TIME! WHY DID YOU DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL TO ME?! WHYYYYYYYYYYY?!?! DevilX90 (talk) 01:42, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :As I mentioned above, you were meant to be just gone years ago. Also, going both by this reaction (which you even stalked me to another wiki to repost) and how you've made harassing comments to other editors as recently as yesterday, you haven't changed and show no signs of even wanting to change. I'm sorry, but you've run out of chances a long time ago.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:00, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::DON'T YOU LIE TO ME, OTHERARROW!! YOU JUST WANTED TO BLOCK ME FOR NO REASON! I WANTED TO KEEP EDITING THE MISSING PAGES! THIS FANDOM WILL NOT BE COMPLETE WITHOUT ME! YOU NEED ME!! WHAT YOU DID IS NO EXCUSE! I WAS TRYING TO PERFECT THIS WIKIA, HONEST I AM! JUST LET ME ADD THOSE MISSING PAGES, NO ONE DOES A BETTER JOB THAN ME, NO ONE!!! DevilX90 (talk) 02:21, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Geez, dude. You need to take a chill pill. And I'm sure there are other Wiki users here who can do an equally job here as well as you can. And what otherarrow did was very reasonable and I agree with him; you haven't changed much over the years, and he doesn't trust you because of that. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 02:27, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::THEN WHY AREN'T THEY DOING ANYTHING?! YOU KNOW HOW THEY DIDN'T FEEL LIKE ADDING NEW PAGES, LEAST OF ALL THE CHAPTERS FROM FIRE EMBLEM HEROES! THAT'S LAZYNESS, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! I WAS ONLY DOING SOMETHING THAT NO ONE ELSE CAN DO! THIS IS ONE OF THE REASONS WHY YOU NEED ME HERE, LIKE IT OR NOT!! AND BY THE WAY, WHAT OTHERARROW DID TO ME IS UNACCEPTABLE, HE HAD DONE IT SELFISHLY!!! DevilX90 (talk) 02:54, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Then why are you still reacting very negatively? RadiantDawnLord (talk) 15:12, February 13, 2017 (UTC) NO, YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST, BOTH YOU AND OTHERARROW!! WHY ARE YOU AND OTHERARROW SO SELFISH, HUH?! ANSWER ME, RIGHT NOW!!! DevilX90 (talk) 15:43, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :"Selfish"? We prefer the term "Wary". And your overly bad behavior is the reason why you're blocked from this Wiki in the first place. You did that to yourself, so don't even think about blaming us. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 20:42, February 13, 2017 (UTC)